


Dude, You're So Lame

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, You're So Lame

"You’re a—"

"A dashing pirate, what else would I be? But a technologically advanced one," Leo joked, cutting Jordi off with a smirk as he waved his prosthetic leg in the air and then pulled the eye patch over his eye. He even had a gaudy, fake gold earring and a play gun hooked to his belt sash.

Jordi managed to hold in his laughter until Leo hooked his arm and went “ARGH!” Then he couldn’t stop himself anymore and cracked up laughing at how ridiculous his boyfriend was. But it was a fitting costume, Jordi had to admit.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Leo asked, slightly offended that Jordi was laughing at him.

"Well," Jordi drawled once he stopped laughing. He drew himself back up to his full height and gave a spin, the frills on his shirt fluttering. "Prince Charming, of course.  _Your_  Prince Charming, to be exact,” he said with a huge grin, and Leo felt his heart skip from the way Jordi was looking at him, and the way his hair fell into his eyes just so, and that one dimple in his cheek…

If Leo had a heart monitor it would be going haywire.

"Dude, you’re so lame," Leo scoffed in an effort to cover up his momentary heart failure. But Jordi just grinned at him even more and Leo knew he was busted, but he’d never admit it. "Now let’s go or we’re gonna be late."

"Aye, aye, el capitán.”


End file.
